Once you caught me now I fall
by Trickster-Loki
Summary: Vorsicht! Dies ist eine MokubaSeto Story! (Also Inzest)
1. Default Chapter

Hallöchen!  
  
So, ich wollte euch mal mit meiner Geschichte nerven *g*  
  
Vorher muss ich einiges erklären:  
  
Ich habe Mokuba etwas älter gemacht. Anstatt das er 12 ist, ist er bei mir 14.  
  
Ich mag das Pärchen Seto&Mokuba sehr gerne, aber da ich Seto gerne zum Uke mache,  
  
musste ich Mokuba etwas älter machen.  
  
Sonst würde er nicht zum Seme taugen *lach*  
  
So, ich hoffe ihr mögt sie.  
  
-  
  
~bla~ - kündigt an aus wessen Sicht die Geschichte läuft  
  
/bla/ - ist gedachtes  
  
-  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Ein ganz normaler Tag in der Kaiba Corp.  
  
Seto sah's an seinem Schreibtisch und blätterte durch wichtige Akten.  
  
Er war viel zu sehr in seine Arbeit vertieft, als das er die leisen Schritte hätte hören können  
  
die sich ihm näherten.  
  
Immer näher kamen sie... fünf Meter... drei Meter... einen Meter..  
  
Dann legten sich Arme um seinen Hals.  
  
Doch er war keines Wegs überrascht, er wußte ganz genau wer da hinter ihm stand.  
  
~ Seto ~  
  
"Hallo Mokuba".  
  
"Na Seto, was machst du gerade?"  
  
/Wieder dieser Tonfall, wieso tut er das nur../  
  
"Ich arbeite, gibt es etwas wichtiges?"  
  
/Hoffentlich klang ich kalt genug, und er geht wieder/  
  
"Nein, ich wollte dich nur mal sehen. Du bist in letzter Zeit  
  
nur noch am arbeiten, ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr wie du aussiehst".  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber die Arbeit ist wichtig, also wenn nichts ist las mich bitte  
  
weiter machen"  
  
/Bitte geh doch endlich../  
  
"Ich las dich erst in ruhe wenn du mit mir zu Mittag gegessen hast.  
  
Ich möchte mal wieder mit dir kochen".  
  
/Verdammt, was mach ich jetzt? Sag ich ja oder schick ich ihn einfach weg?  
  
Er würde aber wohl eh keine Ruhe geben/  
  
"Nagut, gehen wir".  
  
~ Erzähler ~  
  
Seto stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und ging voraus.  
  
Mokuba ging dicht neben ihm.  
  
Sie gingen die Gänge der Kaiba Corp entlang ohne ein einziges Wort zu sprächen.  
  
Seto, der bei dem ganzen kein gutes Gefühl hatte, warf Mokuba einen Seitenblick  
  
zu.  
  
Ihre Augen trafen sich.  
  
Seto fühlte sich als drehte sich sein Magen um.  
  
Mokuba schenkte Seto sein schönstes Lächeln.  
  
Der jedoch erwiderte dies nicht...  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Ende Teil 1.  
  
Ich weiß, er war kurz aber ich wollte erst mal sehen  
  
ob es überhaupt jemand liest, bzw. ob jemand  
  
noch mehr davon möchte oder ob ich mir das sparen kann ^_^° 


	2. 2

Ach ja, ich hatte bei Teil 1 vergessen zu sagen das mir die Figuren nicht gehören,  
  
und ich auch keinen Cent dafür bekomme! Ich leih sie mir nur aus, und bring sie auch  
  
wieder heile (*schmunzel*) zurück.  
  
Und die äh... Schreibfehler tun mir wirklich leid.  
  
Das kommt davon weil ich immer Nachts schreibe, da habe ich halt die besten Ideen.  
  
Ich werde mir demnächst mehr Zeit mit der Korrektur lassen, um so etwas zu verhindern.  
  
/bla/ - ist gedachtes  
  
So, stellen sie bitte die Sitze in die aufrechte, es geht los ^_^  
  
_______________________________  
  
Manchmal fragte Seto sich, wieso er das Gebäude der Kaiba Corp. nur so riesig hat bauen lassen.  
  
Je nachdem wo man hin wollte, glich der Weg schon einem Spaziergang.  
  
Heute jedoch war er froh darüber.  
  
So hatte er mehr Zeit sich etwas auszudenken um schnell wieder von Mokuba los zu kommen.  
  
Nach zirka 5 Minuten betraten sie die Küche.  
  
"Nun, was möchtest du essen?" fragte Seto seinen Bruder.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit selbstgemachter Pizza?" antwortete Mokuba an Seto gewandt.  
  
"Können wir nicht etwas machen das schneller geht? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit".  
  
"Aber Bruderherz, wir verbringen eh schon so wenig Zeit miteinander, also erfühl mir doch diesen kleinen Wunsch".  
  
/Wieso lächelst du so komisch? Wieso tust du dies alles nur.../  
  
"Von mir aus, aber dann läßt du mich zufrieden".  
  
Gesagt, getan. In der Zeit wo Mokuba den Teig zubereitete schnitt Seto die Tomaten.  
  
In seinem Kopf hämmerten die Gedanken so laut, das er nichts anderes mehr mitbekam.  
  
Das einzige das er hörte war das Geräusch des Messers wie es beim schneiden auf die Unterlage traf.  
  
Klack...Klack...Klack  
  
Immer lauter wurde es  
  
Klack...Klack...  
  
Bis es alles andere übertönte.  
  
Und es kam wie es kommen musste.  
  
"Verdammt!" Seto hatte sich in den Finger geschnitten.  
  
"Was ist passiert? Alles ok?" Mokuba eilte sofort zu seinem Bruder.  
  
Er blutete stark.  
  
"Was machst du nur für Sachen". Der jüngere besah sich den Finger seines Bruders.  
  
"Das haben wir gleich". Mit diesen Worten nahm er Seto's Finger in den Mund.  
  
/Nein! Bitte laß das! Bitte laß mich.../  
  
"Mokuba... ich.."  
  
Mit diesen Worten riss Seto sich los.  
  
Er ging zur Tür schlug diese auf, und rannte davon.  
  
Einen traurigen Mokuba zurück lassend.  
  
Seto rannte die Gänge der Kaiba Corp. entlang.  
  
Immer weiter, so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen.  
  
Er war wütend... auf Mokuba... doch am meisten auf sich selbst.  
  
Seto wußte, das er dem ganzen schon viel früher hätte Einhalt gebieten müssen.  
  
Nach unzähligen Gängen und Türen blieb er stehen.  
  
Seto atmete einmal tief ein... dann fing er an mit beiden Fäusten gegen die Wand zu schlagen.  
  
/Wieso, wieso nur?! Ich hätte es nie soweit kommen lassen dürfen!/  
  
Er schlug immer weiter auf die Wand ein, bis seine Hände schmerzten.  
  
Die ersten Tränen rannen über seine Wangen.  
  
Es war ihm egal ob ihn nun jemand sehen könnte.  
  
/Was soll ich nur tun? Ach Mokuba.../  
  
Langsam glitt er die Wand hinunter, bis er auf dem Boden kauerte.  
  
Eine Weile blieb er dort einfach sitzen und weinte still in sich hinein.  
  
Als er wieder einigermaßen gefasst war, stand er auf,   
  
wischte sich über die Augen und ging zu seinem Büro.  
  
/Etwas Arbeit wird mich schon ablenken. Außerdem verdient sich Geld nicht von alleine./  
  
Im 3 Stock angekommen, setzte er sich sogleich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann  
  
seine Post durchzusehen.  
  
Über Kopfhörer lies er sich von Musik berieseln.  
  
(Dies wußte natürlich keiner, er sagte jedem,   
  
er würde darüber immer die wichtigsten Neuigkeiten durchgesagt bekommen.)  
  
Gerade als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und Mokuba trat ein.  
  
"Hallo Seto. Ich wollte nur mal nach dir sehen."   
  
Mokuba sah fast so fertig aus wie er selbst.  
  
Nur ein schwaches Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen zu sehen.  
  
"Mir geht es schon besser. Vorhin wurde mir nur etwas schlecht, mehr nicht.  
  
Mach dir keine Sorgen".  
  
Das er nicht wirklich ehrlich klang viel Mokuba natürlich sofort auf.  
  
"Seto, wenn ich etwas falsches getan habe sag es mir bitte. Aber sei nicht so kalt zu mir".  
  
Mokuba klang so verzweifelt das es Seto fast das Herz zerriß.  
  
Mokuba war vollkommen verzweifelt.  
  
So sollte das alles nicht laufen.  
  
"Mokuba, ich denke wir sollten uns mal unterhalten. Aber nicht hier. Wie wäre es wenn wir irgendwo   
  
etwas Essen gehen? Du musst hungrig sein."  
  
Seto sah den jüngeren endlich wieder an. Und er lächelte leicht!  
  
"Können wir in dieses kleine Restaurant in das wir früher immer gingen?"  
  
Mokuba sah seinen Bruder mit hoffnungsvollen Augen an.  
  
Das konnte Seto ihm einfach nicht abschlagen.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu dem 15 Minuten entfernten Restaurant redeten sie kein einziges Wort.  
  
Man sah es ihm nicht an, aber in Setos Kopf lief alles auf Hochtouren.  
  
/Ich weiß das ich eine Todsünde begangen habe. Ich hätte mich nie in Mokuba verlieben dürfen.  
  
Aber er ist noch ein Kind. Ich darf ihn nicht damit hinein ziehen. Es wäre falsch...  
  
Und selbst wenn es mir das Herz zerreißt, ich muss ihm Einhalt gebieten...und mir selbst wohl auch./  
  
Das Restaurant war proper voll.  
  
Nur einzelne Tische waren noch frei.  
  
Es gab (fast) nichts das Seto so haste wie Leute die ihm beim essen zusahen.  
  
Kaum eingetreten wurden sie von einer Kellnerin empfangen.  
  
"Guten Tag die Herren! Mein Name ist Jenny und ich werde heute ihre Bestellungen aufnehmen".  
  
Sie hatte ein umwerfendes lächeln, gleichzeitig aber eine furchtbar nervige Art an sich.  
  
"Ja Ja, ich möchte bitte die Kellnerin die mich sonst auch immer bedient. Ich glaube ihr Name  
  
ist Marry".  
  
Seto klang wie immer nicht sehr freundlich, und die Kellnerin fühlte sich leicht auf den Schlips getreten.  
  
"Tut mir sehr leid, aber Marry hat die ganze Woche frei. Wenn sie mir nun zu ihrem Tisch folgen würden?"  
  
Sie brachte ein merkwürdiges Lächeln zustande, das wohl höflich sein sollte.  
  
"Hm". Mit diesen Worten lief Seto noch schlechter gelaunt hinter ihr her.  
  
Mokuba konnte ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, gab sich aber größte Mühe es vor Seto zu verstecken.  
  
"So, hier wären wir. Was kann ich ihnen bringen?"  
  
/Na toll, mitten im Gang. Der Tag wird ja immer besser./  
  
Seto setzte sich auf einen der beiden Stühle und sah die Kellnerin ziemlich böse an.  
  
"Für mich bitte nur einen Kaffe, schwarz natürlich, und was möchtest du Mokuba?"  
  
"Ich hätte gerne eine Cola und eine Pizza mit extra Käse."  
  
Mokuba lächelte die Kellnerin dabei so süsslich an wie es nur ging, in der Hoffnung das es dann  
  
etwas schneller gehen würde.  
  
"Na für so einen süssen jungen Mann, werde ich doch glatt fliegen."  
  
Sie zwinkerte Mokuba keck zu und verschwand dann Richtung Küche.  
  
Denn bitter bösen Blick von Seto bekam sie nicht mehr mit.  
  
"Nun, wollten wir nicht über etwas reden?"  
  
Mokubas Stimme riss Seto aus den Gedanken.  
  
/Nun ist es wohl soweit../  
  
"Mokuba, ich weiß das ich für einen Bruder vielleicht einiges nun...falsch gemacht habe.  
  
Oder ich habe dir einen falschen Eindruck vermittelt. Aber.."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht den die Kellnerin stand mit dem Kaffe schon fast wieder vor dem Tisch.  
  
"Sooo hier kommt ihr Bestellung!"  
  
Sie war viel zu sehr darauf bedacht süss und höflich zu sein als das sie die Tasche hätte sehen können die direkt  
  
vor ihr lag.  
  
Sie stolperte, viel nach vorne und... kippte den gesamten Kaffe auf Seto´s neuen Mantel.  
  
"Oh mein Gott das tut mir so leid! Bitte verzeihen sie mir! Ich werde es wieder sauber machen!"  
  
Sie wartete darauf das er etwas sagte doch da kam nicht.  
  
Seto sah's vollkommen ruhig auf seinem Stuhl.  
  
Die Leute an den Tischen in der nähe waren still geworden.  
  
Sie warteten alle auf den großen Knall.  
  
Dann, als alle dachten es wäre vergessen, drehte Seto langsam den Kopf zu der Kellnerin.  
  
Er schaute sie zirka eine halbe Minute mit ausdrucksloser Mine an.  
  
Dann sprang er auf nahm die Tasse vom Tisch und knallte sie mit voller Wucht gegen die nächste Wand.  
  
Einige der Leute ergriffen die Flucht, andere hielten ihre Teller schützend vor´s Gesicht.  
  
Die Kellnerin stand langsam auf...und dann kam es..  
  
"Sind sie denn vollkommen beknackt! Wissen sie eigentlich wer ich bin?! Verdammt noch mal, können  
  
sie denn nichts richtig machen?! Ich werde zusehen das sie nie wieder als Kellnerin arbeiten können!  
  
Komm Mokuba, wir gehen! Und sie werden noch von mir hören!"  
  
Seto packte Mokuba an der Hand und zog ihn wutentbrannt aus dem Restaurant.  
  
Die Kellnerin stand immer noch vollkommen verängstigt an der selben Stelle.  
  
__________  
  
Harhar, das war´s schon wieder!  
  
Naja viel länger ist es nicht, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.  
  
Kommi´s werden immer gerne gesehen ^_~ 


	3. 

Nachdem nun so viel Zeit vergangen ist, hier nun der letzte Teil.  
  
Ich widme ihn allen meinen lieben Kommischreibern!  
  
Ohne euch hätte ich nicht weitergemacht. Vielen vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommis! *knuddel*  
  
So nun aber los!  
  
/bla/ - ist gedachtes  
  
Ach ja, mir gehört nichts u.s.w...  
  
_______________________________  
  
Seto rannte 2 Stockwerke runter, ohne darauf zu achten das Mokuba kaum noch mitkam.  
  
Unten angekommen riss er die Tür auf, und kalte Luft streifte sein Gesicht.  
  
"Seto! Nun warte doch mal!" Mokuba hatte seinen Bruder endlich eingeholt und stand nun vollkommen aus der Puste vor ihm.  
  
"Das war nun etwas übertrieben oder nicht?! So einen Aufstand zu machen.. Was ist nur los mit dir?"  
  
Mokuba sah Seto fragend an.  
  
Ohne zu Antworten ging Seto los.  
  
Er wollte nicht den Schofför anrufen, das war ihm nun doch etwas zu dumm, immerhin hatte er sie grade erst hier abgesetzt.  
  
Die Hände in den Taschen vergraben und mit leicht traurigem Blick lief Seto durch die Nacht.  
  
Mokuba folgte ihm langsam.  
  
Er wusste nicht was er seinem Bruder jetzt noch sagen sollte.  
  
/Ob ich an alle dem Schuld bin? Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn ich ihm nicht mehr im Wege stehen würde../  
  
Mokuba verlangsamte seine Schritte bis er ganz zum stehen kam.  
  
Traurig blickte er Seto hinterher, der nicht bemerkt hatte das sein Bruder ihm nicht mehr folgte.  
  
Plötzlich überkam Mokuba eine furchtbare Wut.  
  
Wut auf sich, denn er war sich sicher das er Schuld daran war das Seto so fertig war.  
  
Ihm stiegen die ersten Tränen in die Augen, und mit aller Kraft begann er zu rennen.  
  
Er rannte die Straßen entlang, immer weiter weg von der Kaiba Corp., immer weiter weg von Seto.  
  
Sein Ziel war die Hauptstraße.  
  
Es war das beste wenn Seto ihn nicht mehr sehen muss.  
  
Doch ohne ihn wollte Mokuba nicht mehr leben.  
  
Um noch klar zu denken war Mokuba zu aufgelöst.  
  
Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick so das er bald nichts mehr sah.  
  
Man hörte den Lärm der Straße, und das letzte das er mitbekam waren die Scheinwerfer eines Autos.  
  
Dann wurde es dunkel..  
  
/Seto..Se.../  
  
_  
  
In der Zeit war Seto bei der Kaiba Corp. angekommen.  
  
Müde schloss er die Tür auf und ging die ersten Stufen hoch.  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Mokuba nirgendwo zu sehen war.  
  
Sofort überkam ihn ein furchtbares Gefühl.  
  
Er rannte die letzten Stufen hoch zu seinem Büro.  
  
Als er die Tür öffnete klingelte bereits das Telephon.  
  
Er stürmte zu dem Apparat und riss den Hörer hoch:  
  
"Ja? Wer ist da?" er hoffte aus tiefsten Herzen das es Mokuba war der ihm sagt er hätte sich verlaufen.  
  
"Seto Kaiba? Hier ist das Städtische Krankenhaus ihr Bruder ist bei uns".  
  
Sofort wurde Seto vollkommen bleich.  
  
/Bitte lass es nichts schlimmes sein!/  
  
"Was...was ist mit ihm?"  
  
Er versuchte seine Angst zu verbergen aber es gelang ihm nicht wirklich.  
  
"Anscheinend hat er versucht sich umzubringen. Er ist vor ein Auto gelaufen. Unsere Ärzte versuchen ihr bestes aber..."  
  
"Hallo? Sind sie noch dran? Hallo?!"  
  
Wie in Zeitlupe fiel Seto der Hörer aus der Hand.  
  
In der Fensterscheibe sah man sein Schreck verzerrtes Gesicht.  
  
Sofort rannte er aus dem Büro, die Stufen runter und in die Garage.  
  
Er schwang sich auf das Motorrad und gab Gas.  
  
Es war ihm egal ob er viel zu schnell fuhr, oder ob ihm etwas passieren könnte.  
  
Er wollte nur zu Mokuba, mehr nicht.  
  
Die anderen Autos rauschten an ihm vorbei, er überfuhr 3 rote Ampeln und hätte fast einen Fahrradfahrer umgerissen.  
  
Vor dem Krankenhaus angekommen stieg er vom Motorrad und lief hinein.  
  
Er machte sich nicht die Mühe es zu parken oder den Schlüssel zu ziehen.  
  
Sofort rannte er zur Rezeption und packte die Krankenschwester grob am Arm.  
  
"Wo ist er? Wo ist mein Bruder?"  
  
Erschrocken und verwirrt riss sich die Schwester los.  
  
"Sie suchen Mokuba Kaiba richtig? Ich wurde bereits informiert das sie kommen werden.  
  
Ihr Bruder liegt auf der Intensivstation. Sie können zu ihm. Im 3 Stock immer links, Zimmer 235."  
  
Seto ging schnellen Schrittes zum Aufzug.  
  
Er muss sich beruhigen sonst wäre er für niemanden eine Hilfe.  
  
1. Stockwerk..  
  
/Das alles wegen mir. Ich mache es wieder gut, nur bitte bleib am leben/  
  
2. Stockwerk...  
  
3. Stockwerk...  
  
Endlich öffnete sich die Tür.  
  
/Immer links, Zimmer 235. Mokuba ich bin gleich bei dir!/  
  
Seto öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.  
  
Es war fast ganz dunkel im Raum. Nur ein Bett stand direkt am Fenster.  
  
Vorsichtig trat er daneben um einen Blick auf Mokuba werfen zu können.  
  
/Oh mein Gott../  
  
Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen.  
  
Überall waren Schläuche und Verbände.  
  
"Mokuba..."  
  
Ein Wimmern entfuhr Seto doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe es zurück zu halten.  
  
Da schlug Mokuba die Augen auf.  
  
Erst sah er nur verschwommen doch nach einiger Zeit wurde sein Blick klarer.  
  
Das erste das er sah war sein Bruder der ihn mit Tränen in den Augen ansah.  
  
"Mokuba.. ich bin so froh! Wieso hast du das getan? Wieso nur.."  
  
Seto senkte den Kopf um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.  
  
Die erste Träne berührte den Boden.  
  
"Seto i..ch li..be dich. Ohne d..ich wil.l ich nich..t leben"  
  
Es war nur ein flüstern aber Seto verstand jedes Wort.  
  
Als er den Kopf hob sah er direkt in Mokuba´s Augen.  
  
Sie sahen kraftlos aus, und Tränen rannen seine Wangen herunter.  
  
"Mokuba ich liebe dich auch! Es ist mir egal ob wir Brüder sind. Doch bitte lass mich nie allein"  
  
Eine Weile lagen sie weinend in den Armen des anderen, bis Seto sich auf einen Stuhl neben Mokuba´s Bett setzte.  
  
Beide wussten, es würde nicht leicht werden aber solange sie einander hatten könnten sie alles schaffen.  
  
________________________________  
  
Owari!  
  
So nun ist der letzte Teil vorbei.  
  
Ich wollte noch mal richtig aufdrehen, und hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
  
Vielen Dank für lesen, und schreibt ruhig Kommis ^_~ 


End file.
